Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a system for assisting an operator in the operation of a medical imaging apparatus.
Description of the Prior Art
Medical imaging facilities, such as Computed Tomography (CT) systems and Magnetic Resonance (MR) apparatuses offer the user a very broad spectrum of opportunities for creating images of an object under examination, such as a patient. The operation of such an imaging facility is heavily dependent on whether there are experienced personnel on site who are capable of operating such facilities without errors. In the operation of MR apparatuses, for example, different aspects must be taken into account, such as the positioning of the RF coils, the support of the person under examination, the attachment and connection of additional devices for physiological monitoring of the patient (ECG, respiration belt), the choice of the imaging sequences, etc.
Furthermore therapeutic measures or interventional applications are carried out in conjunction with medical imaging facilities, for removal of tissue or for performing small operations for example. The person carrying out such procedures can need yet further instruments or devices for this purpose. All these instruments or devices must be at hand in the right place, so that a smooth sequence of the examination can be insured.
Trained operators are important for the smooth execution of such examinations, and this training must be carried out on an ongoing basis.
Manuals or handbooks in paper or electronic format are known, which can help the operator in the operation of the imaging facility. In practice, however, such operating instructions are impractical during preparation for imaging, since they need to be physically carried by the operator. For the wellbeing of the person under examination and for economic reasons, it is desirable to minimize the time that the person under examination spends in the imaging facility, as well to minimize errors during operation.